


Rain and Fire

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [13]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Huddling For Warmth, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: February 13. Preparation: Is someone's special day coming up? Your character is trying to prepare a surprise for it, but somehow their plans always seem to go awry.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621144
Kudos: 8





	Rain and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda forgot it was supposed to be about someone's big day. Whelp.

She crawled through the Prydwen's main deck as slow it was physically possible while still moving; detached from the world around her, the knights ushering her out of the way and scribes muttering to themselves — Maxson had to be mistaken. She's seen him eat and drink, she's slept with him blowing warm breaths against the back of her neck — Danse was human just like her or Maxson. He listened to him preach about duty and loyalty, of his expectations of Nora — her hands curling into fists, tighter with each lying word he spoke. 

She stopped by Quinlan's office, listening to the same assumptions — that's right, these were all assumptions and she wouldn't murder in cold blood someone she cared about. Her anger rose with each sound Quinlan made and she was holding onto her last frayed nerve when Haylen interrupted them — she never felt more happy to see her. They let Quinlan finish before retreating to a quiet corner of the airship; Haylen fighting with tears of frustration that mirrored her own feelings — was there even anything she could do? 

She was standing by her bed now, unable to recall the slow climb as she opened the trunk at the foot — a bunch of ammo, a couple junk that seemed to be made up of mostly alarm clocks for some curious reason that was beside her now. The only thought was that she had to find Danse before the news spread and someone would take it upon himself to claim the bounty. Maxson did it on purpose, selecting her — an ultimate test of loyalty in his eyes; he had less compassion than a depowered Mister Handy. It was a punishment for her — Maxson had to know about them, that they were closer than a knight and her sponsoring paladin ever should be. 

_They haven't managed to find shelter before the storm hit, the rain pattering against Danse's armor with heavy drops — soaking her vault suit within seconds. Maybe if she weren't so stubborn and accepted the set offered to her, she wouldn't be trembling in an abandoned house in the middle of the night. Lighting a fire was out of the question, there was already a high chance the rain would attract monsters to seek shelter._

_She watched the heavy curtain blur the horizon, the ground turn into mud that could trap the careless — spinning around as a soft whistle reached her ear; the unmistakable sound of the release of a power armor's locking mechanism. She's seen Danse without it, obviously — sleeping in it might've been practical but it had to be utterly uncomfortable, Nora assumed._

_"Get off your clothes." She blinked, confsed; just her mind playing tricks on her — the request was completely out of left field. She's gotten offers before, the worst offender being the infamous Mayor Hancock with his alarming fascination with her backside; but she never expected it from Danse — maybe in her wildest dreams._

_"What?" Oh, the most intelligent or attractive answer you could muster, Nora chided herself; clutching the zipper on her suit as if Danse could pull it down with sheer mindforce or his gaze. She took a step backward with each step he got closer, her back against a wall — this wasn't so bad though. She could see the small wrinkles as his lips curled into a soft smile, feel the warm of his skin against her fingers, take a deep breath of the pleasant smell that was unique to him and could make her dissolve into a puddle._

_"Get them off, you're going to catch a cold." Because parading around in underwear was that much better, right. That little and very annoying sound cut off when his lips pressed against hers — her hold losing the battle against his grip as her fingers sunk into the dark locks with a satisfied smile. "I'm going to keep you warm."_

She packed each of her belongings into an old satchel, having made her decision; the Brotherhood could fuck off to the depth of hell — she chose Danse over them, even if it meant her pointless death by his side. She gave a last glance to her bed before heading to the docking bay; she used her own as little she could, claustrophobic even at the thought of climbing into one — but the Brotherhood can pry off the power armor from her cold body if they need it back so much. 

Haylen said it was an old bunker; the only one she knew was quite a distance away — maybe she could hitch a ride nearby and then jump ship. A vertibird was on standby — she never loved them even before the war but now it would be forever associated with a bunch of bigots that can't see past their own, holier-than-thou attitudes.


End file.
